When Ima died
by Fee4444
Summary: Just my take on the siblings when they got news of Ziva andTali's mother's death. Please read. Tribute to Cote De Pablo.


**For Cote De Pablo who we'll all miss. I decided the show didn't show enough of her childhood, especially with Tali and Ari and this is something I've been pondering for some time now. How did they take the news of their mother's death? Well…my view of it.**

Ziva's face fell, tears prickling at the corners of her large brown eyes. She broke eye contact with her brother, looking at her hands and playing with the little sting bracelet that her best friend had given her all those years ago, before her father had killed him. Before she could get up, run away from all of it she was pulled into a tight hug. It was impossible for her not to reciprocate and burst into tears. She clutched onto her brother's shirt, burrowing her head into his neck as he shushed her and stroked her hair. She couldn't help the only thought racing through her mind.

"Where-where is papa?" She sniffled, voice catching, sobs choking her.

"He…" Ari found it almost impossible to continue. He wouldn't let her pull back because he knew he would never finish if he had to say it to her face. "He couldn't make it Motek."

She aggressively pulled back. When he refrained from letting go she began to hit him. Even with her training the ten-year-old was in no match for her twenty three-year-old brother. He didn't let her go no matter how much she pummelled into his back. Instead he rocked her back and forth while pushing her head back into the place it had been. It took a whole five minutes for her to stop as she burst into tears again. After a while he allowed her to pull back, her face crimson, eyes puffy. Her black curls stuck to her tear stained face.

"She didn't like my hair short," She choked, demonstrating the length of her hair that hardly reached her shoulders. "I cut it just to upset her."-she choked, another fit of tears spluttering from her eyes-"I wish I hadn't now."

He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and whispering words of comfort in her ear. They both knew the news for Tali would be even worse. The sisters had picked their parents, Tali got Ima and Ziva got Abba. Their Ima had always been loving, compassionate but was often drunk and sometimes got a bit rough with Ziva. She would still feel the bruise on her arm from almost a month ago. She had wanted to get under her mother's skin, as always, and had asked one of her friends to bring a pair of scissors into school. She had come back with hair that just covered her ears instead on long, beautiful curls that went half way down her back. The scissors had all disappeared from the house since she had done it last time. Her mother had been on a mission, hadn't returned for another week but when she did she was drunk, angry and sore. Ziva had bore the brunt of it. Even so, she had always been wonderful to her baby Tali. They had an unspoken agreement that if Tali ever received a slap Ziva would personally put a bullet through the woman's head. Now that her Ima was dead that threat seemed so much darker and more painstakingly regretful than she had ever believed she would have to face.

"When will Tali be home?" Ari asked her.

"About an hour," She sniffled, "I am just going to go and, and put the dinner on."

"Zee," He called after her. She was already gone, tender frame of a broken child leaving to continue her life as usual.

He sighed, leaning back and running his hands through his hair. He had decided to tell Ziva first, she would want to compose herself for her sister. Everything she did was for Tali and the news was going to kill her. He didn't have to say anything, do anything, Ziva was going to tell her herself. He would be there so that if she backed out he could help her. He already knew she wouldn't let him.

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 67891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891 23456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456 78912345678912345678912345678912345679**

Ziva watched her sister eat, happily going on about her day. She moved from her seat across from her, sitting beside her and stroking her hair. Tali shot her a large toothy smile, one big gap where a baby tooth had disappeared. Ziva laughed, holding back tears as she undid her two perfect buns so that the girl's curls would fall, shaping her face perfectly. She was perfect.

"I need to talk to you, Tali," She told her, voice steady.

The six-year-old put her fork down, turning to look Ziva in the face. There was that look that only young children could pull off, an expectant, innocent look where they give their undivided attention. No-one older than nine can ever pull it off except Tali. She managed it right up until the day she died. She almost broke down, pulling her close for her own comfort instead of her sister's. Tali, the perfect little comforter stood on her knees as she wrapped her little arms around her sister. Ari came in, sitting beside them. He loved his sisters.

"Tali," She allowed her sister to sit back again, "Mama got into some trouble."

Her face contorted into a mix of confusion and worry, sitting up straight as Ziva dove to take her hand. "What wrong?"

Her lip quivered. "There was umm,"-she looked away from her siblings, clutching Tali's hand tighter before looking back-"there was an accident. She didn't make it, Tal, she didn't make it."

It took a few moments before the girl realised what was happening. She burst into tears, eyes screwing shut as her dropped, bawling for her late mother. It was heart breaking to watch. Ziva pulled her in tighter than she ever thought she could manage, kissing her head again and again. Tali was her life support for that moment. She could smell her sister's orange and mango conditioner as she held her, tears reaching her eyes again. Ari laid a hand on her sisters' backs, comfortingly stroking in gentle circles. Ziva laid her cheek on Tali's head so she could face Ari. It was impossible not to fall; sisters' clutching each other as if their life depended on it, into Ari's awaiting arms.

**12345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345 67891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891 23456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456 78912345678912345678912345678912345679**

It was like waking with a hangover. She couldn't remember anything past telling Tali about what had happened but somehow she had changed and got to sleep with her sister and brother in the girls' room. Even her head was pounding. Even being used to the Israeli temperatures she could hardly bear how hot it was. It was only four in the morning but she had a blanket over her and her siblings on either side of her. Slowly she detangled herself from their arms, crawling over Tali's numerous plush toys, passed the little girl's bed that was never, ever used and down the stairs. Tali never slept in her own bed, instead crawling in with Ziva the second the eldest of the two dropped down on the mattress.

Ziva dropped down on the couch in the living room, glancing at the picture on the little table. Her Abba and Ima were smiling, an arm draped over his wife's shoulders, a hand on Ziva's shoulder. Her Ima had one arm wrapped tightly around Tali's chest, pulling her close while the sisters had their hands locked together, Ari kneeling down beside Ziva, an arm around both the girls' backs. Tali crept in, peering round the door. After checking she was welcome she stretched out her arms, asking to be lifted. Ziva stood up, lifting her up and holding her close.

With a musical lilt in her voice Tali whispered, "It is going to be ok, Zia."

"I know," Ziva chocked, stroking her hair.

"Promise me something," She whispered, "Zia, promise you'll never leave me."

Her heart broke as she shook from the inside out, "Oh Tal, Oh Tal. I promise, I promise Motek, I promise."

**Hope you liked it, if you did REVIEW :D Thanks for reading. Goodbye Cote De Pablo.**


End file.
